Shikon no Kakera, the Second Search
by Kitsunehime
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of their group, plus some others, had to flee Japan because of Naraku. Now years later, they and some others, must return to collect the rest of the shards, and to stop Naraku. Better summary inside. R/R!
1. The Yuewuu

Konnichiwa minna-san! This story's not really AU, but it starts in Hong Kong. The whole shard-hunting gang, plus Sesshoumaru, Rin (who joined them), Fahleing, Koryu, and Shiori (OC's) had to leave Sengoku Jidai with 1/4 of the Shikon no Tama because Naraku suddenly got even more dangerous than he normally is and was hunting them down. Somehow, Naraku found a way to hunt them in Kagome's time too, so they had to leave Japan, and settled in Hong Kong. Rin, Shippou, and Shiori (she was a little kitsune like Shippou) somehow grew up fast so they caught up to the rest of the group in age. Years later, everyone's married (Inu/Kag, Sess/Rin, Mir/San, Shippou/Shiori, and Koryu/Fahleing) and each couple has a daughter. Their children grow to be around their age when they were shard-hunting, and things start to happen...........oh, and there are going to be a lot of Chinese (and some Japanese) words used, they'll be sounded out as close as I can get them. I'll also put a little glossary at the end of each chapter containing new words and I'll specify which dialect of Chinese the words are, Cantonese or Mandarin. Enjoy!

  


Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Shikon no Kakera, the Second Search

ch. 1 The Yue-wuu

  
  


"I'm going to school, otou-san, okaa-san!" A girl in a green and blue school uniform bent down to put on her shoes. What set her apart from a normal high school girl was the fact that she was not all human. In fact, she was a hanyou, with long black hair like her mother's, and puffy bangs that parted in the middle, like her father's. Soft white dog ears could be seen on the top of her head, and claws could be seen on her hands.

"Don't forget the concealing spell!" A woman with black hair like her daughter's stuck her head out of the kitchen where her father, an inu-youkai, was getting ready to leave for work.

"I hate that spell.......chuen dou sei........" The girl muttered, making her claws and ears disappear and be replaced by normal human appendages. Her golden eyes narrowed in concentration and annoyance before changing to a deep shade of brown. She then left and let the door slam behind her.

Back inside, her parents looked at each other. Her mother shook her head. "I know she hates that spell, but this isn't Sengoku Jidai............sometimes I can't decide, Sesshoumaru..........if I think it's better here or back there........"

"I don't like that spell either, Rin. None of us with youkai blood like it." He bent down to give his wife a kiss, then used the spell to look human. "I'll try not to get caught up in traffic today, koishii." Then he too walked out the door.

  


In a different apartment complex, also in Admiralty, another girl also muttered grumpily about the concealing spell. Unlike the other, this one was only one-fourth inu-youkai, with wavy white-streaked black hair and pointed ears "Do I have to do it, otou-san? Mm seung jou aa.........."

Her father, a hanyou, glared at her. "I hate that spell too, but I still have to use it."

"But I look human enough already! Right, okaa-san?" She turned to her mother, who was about to leave for her job as an elementary school teacher.

"Your father's right. Use the spell." Her mother turned back to her father. "And that goes for you too, Inuyasha."

He scowled as his long silver hair turned black and his eyes changed from gold to violet. "There. Happy now, Kagome?"

The girl also scowled while the transformation took place. The white steaks in her hair turned black and the gold flecks in her smoky bluish-purple eyes disappeared. "There, can we go now?"

"All right, but if you're going somewhere after school, don't stay too long. We're eating dinner at your father's cousin's place today." All three of them left the building and went separate ways.

  


"Can I stay home today? Please?" This time, the girl was three-fourths inu-youkai, with long silver hair that curled at the bottom and white dog ears.

"No." Her father, an full-blooded inu-youkai who looked somewhat like Sesshoumaru, finished putting on his tie. "Fahleing, ready to go?"

"Coming." Her mother, an inu-hanyou, came out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse, then looked at her daughter. "And why don't you want to go to school? Because of the spell again?"

"I hate it! Ma fahn dou sei!" The girl glowered as she used the spell. Her silver hair turned black and her dog ears became human ones while her glaring golden eyes changed to deep violet. She grabbed her bag and stomped out to the elevator.

Her father frowned. "Mou, I hate that spell as much as she does!"

"All of us with youkai blood hate it, Koryu." She waited until her husband became human, then also used the spell. "Let's go."

  


"Aiyah! Die die die die die die die die die die die die die! Sei aa! Kitsune-bi!" A kitsune-youkai girl was ranting at the toaster.

"Not another one!" Her mother ran out of the bedroom in time to see the toaster engulfed in foxfire. "Oh no..........Shippou, you'll have to get another toaster when you get off work."

The girl's father groaned. "Again? Shiori, how many toasters have we gone through already?"

"It's the third one this month."

"I'm sorry, ok? But it burned me!" The girl glared at the smoking pile of scraps that was all that was left of the toaster. 

Her father shook his head. "Just go to school........and don't forget the spell!" He used it just as he said that, his tail disappeared, and his pointed ears shrank to the size of a normal human's. He kissed his wife on the cheek and left.

The girl made a face as the spell started to work. Her reddish hair that was cut at her chin in the font with two long tails in the back and braids in front of her ears stayed the same, but her fluffy reddish tail disappeared along with her pointed ears and her fox-feet turned into human ones. She went to get her stuff then put on her shoes. "Ja, okaa-san!" She walked out the door.

  


A human girl with brown eyes tied her black hair back with a bow, leaving two strands in front of her ears. She came out of the bathroom to find her mother and father kissing passionately in the kitchen. "Ahem! You know, you can do that in the bedroom? Jun hei aa........I'm surprised I'm your only child!"

Her parents jumped apart. Her mother slapped her father lightly. "You started it!"

"But Sango, I thought you liked it!"

"Miroku!"

Their daughter shook her head and went out to take the elevator. "My parents are so weird..........." She muttered.

She walked towards the school and met the disguised kitsune-youkai. "Nihao, Kitsune-yue!"

"Mori-yue! Nihao!"

They walked on a little further and met the rest of their group, the three part-inu-youkai girls. The one with perfectly straight black hair and brown eyes was Sesshou-Yue, the one with wavy hair was Inu-Yue, and the one with the hair that was straight except fo the waves at the bottom was Youkai-Yue. 

Youkai-Yue sniffed. "Kitsune-Yue, you smell burnt again." They all looked at her. "What? I can't completely get rid of my sense of smell, you know!"

"I killed another toaster........." Kitsune-Yue muttered. "Otou-san has to go get a new one later."

Everyone except Kitsune-yue fell over, anime-style. She glared at them. "What? It keeps burning me!"

Mori-yue snickered. "Poor Shippou oji-san and Shiori oba-san, how much money do they have to spend on replacing toasters?"

"Bite me!"

Sesshou-yue smirked. "That wouldn't be a good idea. We have fangs, remember?" She let the spell slip enough so that her fangs and claws showed.

"Aiyah! Chuen yun, not here!" Mori-yue slapped her hand over Sesshou-yue's mouth. "Idiot! Change b — Ewww!"

Sesshou-yue had licked her hand. "Nei hei chuen yun aa! Who the hell would be able to see my fangs? Yech! What the hell are you doing?! Wipe it somewhere else!" She bounded up on top of a wall.

Inu-yue pulled her back down. "We're not supposed to display any youkai abilities in public, remember?" She hissed. "Hurry up and put the spell back in place!"

"Aiyah! Don't wipe it on me, shithead!" Youkai-yue dashed behind Kitsune-yue. They heard the school bell start to ring. "Oh shit! Run!"

The three inu-youkai bounded off towards the school, forgetting that kitsunes and humans didn't run as fast.

"Wei! Don't leave us behind!"

"Dhun mai aa!"

Youkai-yue, who was the farthest ahead, stuck her tongue out over her shoulder. "Slowpokes!"

"Watch out for the car!" 

"Tche!" Youkai-yue jumped out of the way into more traffic. "Get out of my way!" She jumped over and onto cars causing a huge jam. A couple drivers stuck their heads out and yelled at her, but she just flipped them all off and landed back where the others stood wide-eyed. "What?"

"Koryu oji-san and Fahleing oba-san aren't going to be happy when they hear about this......." Kitsune-yue was saying when she noticed they were going to be late if they weren't inside in four minutes. "Kyaaah! Let's go!"

Kitsune-yue and Mori-yue were dragged along by their friends and made it just before the gates closed. Inu-yue smirked as she bent over, panting. "Another narrow escape by the Yue-wuu! Until later, ja!" They ran off to their separate classes.

  


Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was waiting changing platforms at Cental MTR station. He was going to go on the Airport Express for his job at the Chek Lap Kok Airport. The next train was due in ten minutes. He growled slightly at the long wait and sat down on the hard silver seats on the platform. Minutes later, Fahleing showed up.

"Ohayo, Sesshoumaru. Did Sesshou-yue give you and Rin a hard time about the spell again?" Seeing there was still about six minutes until the train was due, she sat down and spotted a familiar red-headed figure. "Shippou, over here!"

"Ohayo! Remind me too go pick up a new toaster later." Shippou also sat down, and noticing the questioning looks he got, he explained. "Kitsune-yue broke another one." Fahleing snickered and he glared at her.

Sesshoumaru watched as the blue Airport Express train pulled in then got in with the others and sat near the front, as usual. Fahleing sat in the row in front of him, and Shippou took the seat across the aisle. Sesshoumaru took out a book about some long-dead heroes who looked for a special scroll. He was up to the part where the three-eyed man found his family. Shippou watched the little screen in the back of the seat in front of him. Fahleing got really bored somewhere around Tsing Yi, and went to sleep in the comfortable seat. Shippou woke her up when they arrived. Sesshoumaru put away his book, and they got off. 

Fahleing checked her watch. "Almost time........we meet for lunch at........Maxine's this time? Ja!"

They all went their separate ways, Sesshoumaru towards the Departures hall, Fahleing towards the Arrivals hall, and Shippou to the Cathay Pacific check-in counters.

  


"Hurry up! The bus is about to leave!" Sango and Miroku made it in just in time and paid the fare with their octopus cards. Once they caught their breath, they made their way up to the upper deck and sat in the back. Sango reached up to adjust the air conditioning vents. "Ah, much better! Even in the morning, it's really warm out there!"

Miroku leaned back into the seat. "It'll get hotter, it's not even fully summer yet." He saw his perfect opportunity............but his wife slapped his hand away.

"Not here, baka! This is a public bus!" Sango hissed at him. "Our stop's next, press the button." They got off the double-decker bus and entered the University library. Sango started to re-shelve some books, and Miroku got the library computer working. Students began coming in to work on various assignments and research things.

  


Inuyasha took the elevator to the offices in Pacific place, above the shopping mall. Koryu was already at his desk working on the computer. "Oi, ohayo Koryu." Inuyasha sat down and turned on his computer.

"Ohayo Inuyasha." Koryu didn't even look up. "You're still coming over to eat later, ne?" He turned around while his computer was loading something.

"Hai. Are you going to order out?"

Koryu grimaced slightly. "As always.........you know neither Fahleing nor me can cook. And instant food just wouldn't seem right for a gathering like this, ne?"

"Feh, suppose not." They both went back to work.

  


"Ehhhhhh............I hate gym class........." Kitsune-yue complained while she looped the two long tails of hair up. "It's so pointless!"

"Stop complaining, you're a youkai!" Youkai-yue twisted her hair up and fastened it with a monster clip so the ends flopped over somewhat like a ponytail.

"I'm a kitsune-youkai, we use magic! Not like you inu-youkai!"

"You better not be insulting inu-youkai." Sesshou-yue finished tying off her braid. "Gym class can't be that bad."

Mori-yue and Inu-yue, both with their hair up in ponytails, came back in. They had been outside finding out what they were going to do that class. "Tcheh-eh.........we're still doing gymnastics." Inu-yue scowled. "I like fighting much better."

"But hey, it keeps you flexible enough to dodge a lot of attacks." Mori-yue didn't sound to happy about it either. "Let's go, coach's about to start."

To the delight of the inu-youkai, they weren't going to be doing any more tumbling. Today was high jumps. Kitsune-yue and Mori-yue weren't pleased though, neither of them could do high jumps nearly as well as Sesshou-yue, Inu-yue, and Youkai-yue could.

The coach yelled to get their attention. "Who's up first?"

Youkai-yue smirked and cleared it perfectly.

"Excellent, Li! Next?"

Mori-yue was grumbling in the back of the line. "Damned youkai reflexes........."

"INU-youkai reflexes......." Kitsune-yue, right in front of her, muttered. "How much longer until we can leave?"

"Hikawa, Chan! If you have so much to say, then you two can go next!"

Inu-yue snickered. "Good luck!" Mori-yue and Kitsune-yue sent her glares that said 'go-to-hell' and walked up to the front sullenly. 'I want to kill that sei yun tao coach.......' They both thought.

  


Fahleing, sitting at one of the tables at Maxine's with Shippou and Sesshoumaru, growled softly. "If another stupid tourist asks me for my phone number, I'm going to fucking kill them!"

Sesshoumaru actually smirked. "Show them all your wedding ring then, since these stupid mortals obviously can't sense a mating mark."

"I've already tried that! I tell one group then the next........" She trailed off, staring at something down below.

Shippou looked at her, slightly worried. She usually didn't leave off on something to stare at another. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I........I could have sworn I just saw Kouga.........but now he's gone." Fahleing narrowed her eyes, scanning the crowd.

"What, here? I thought we left him back in Sengoku Jidai!" Shippou exclaimed, careful not to shout it out so others could hear.

Sesshoumaru also narrowed his eyes. "If it is him, it could mean anything. He may even be stupid enough to challenge Inuyasha for Kagome."

Fahleing shook her head. "I could've seen someone else.........and if he really did come and challenge Inuyasha, he'd also have to face Inu-yue. Come on, it's time to get back to work. We can talk about this later at my place." Sesshoumaru left a tip on the table and the three of them returned to their jobs, going through the 'personnel only' doors.

  


Kagome waited until lunch break, then took out her cell phone and went outside to talk.

"Moshi moshi, this is Inuyasha speaking."

"It's me, Inuyasha."

"Kagome? Is something wrong?"

Kagome smiled slightly. She should have known he would be able to tell something was wrong. Then the smile faded as quickly as it came. "I don't know how, but I sensed a Shikon shard earlier on one of the planes."

"What?! Naraku's found us?!" On the other end of the line, Inuyasha completely forgot his work. "Are you sure?" 

"I don't think it was Naraku........but I'm very sure there is now at least one of the Shikon no Kakera in Hong Kong." Kagome looked at the clock. "I have to go, Inuyasha. We'll tell everyone later at Koryu and Fahleing's place. Ja."

"Ja, Kagome."

In different places, they both leaned back and looked up towards the sky. 'Why couldn't the peace last just a little longer?' They both thought.

  
  
  
  
  
  


So, how is it so far? Good, bad, boring, confusing, or what? I may not have some of the details right, not that I think anyone would really notice. (No offense to anyone! It's just that I don't think many of the people reading this have actually been to Hong Kong!) You see, I haven't been there in 2 years...........and I might not be able to go this summer because of SARS! Grrrrrr.......... . Now for the de-confusion section:

Chinese words: (note, these may not be written and/or pronounced correctly, a lot of sounds don't have direct matches in English, and not all words can be translated correctly. Do NOT use this to learn Chinese, not that I think anyone really would.)

Yue-wuu: means 'moon five' I'm pretty sure this is Mandarin

chuen dou sei: Cantonese, means 'so stupid, stupid to death,' something like that

mm seung jou aa: Cantonese, means 'don't want to do it'

ma fahn dou sei: Cantonese, means 'so troublesome, troublesome to death,' something like that

sei aa: Cantonese, means 'die'

jun hei aa: Cantonese, means 'really?' or 'jeez'

nihao: means 'hello,' this is the Mandarin pronunciation, but the Cantonese one is pretty close

aiyah: an all-purpose exclamation, Cantonese and Mandarin pronunciations are very similar

chuen yun: Cantonese, means 'stupid' or 'stupid person'

neu hei chuen yun aa: Cantonese, means 'you are stupid' or you are stupid person'

wei: Cantonese, means 'hey'

dhun mai aa: Cantonese, means 'wait up'

tche: can be of either dialect, just a sound people make sometimes, like 'bah' or 'feh'

tcheh-eh: dragged out version of 'tche'

sei yun tao: Cantonese, means 'dead person head,' is a pretty bad insult

Places and things: (these I have either all or mostly correct, there may be some mistakes since I haven't been to these places in 2 years)

Admiralty: one of the districts in Hong Kong, it faces Victoria Harbor and Kowloon peninsula

Central: another district, it's right next to Admiralty

MTR: stand for 'Mass Transit Railway,' it's one of the railway systems in Hong Kong, it's used more often than the other, KCR, which stands for 'Kowloon-Canton Railway'

Airport Express: one of the MTR lines, it's a blue train with blue cushioned seats inside that have little tv screens, it travels from Central to the airport

Chek Lap Kok Airport: Hong Kong's international airport, located on Lantau Island (for all you people who watch G-Gundam, it's where the final gundam-fight is held)

Tsing Yi: another district, this one is much closer to the airport than Central or Admiralty

Pacific Place: an office building complex in Admiralty, the offices are at the top, there is a big shopping mall (which happens to be one of my favorite places) at the bottom, there are 2 hotels right above the mall, and some of the entrances lead to Hong Kong Park.

Maxine's: a Chinese restaurant within the airport

octopus card: a card with an infinity sign (or a figure eight, it depends on which way you look at it) that's used to pay for things, like train, bus, and tram fare. People store money onto it with a machine, then run it over other machines that automatically take off the right amount of money. Children's ones are pink, adults have gold/yellow, and senior citizens have rainbow.

Other miscellaneous things:

Sesshou-yue means 'cruel (sesshou is Japanese) moon' (yue is Chinese), Inu-yue means 'dog moon', Youkai-yue loosely translated means 'demon moon' (youkai doesn't exactly mean demon), Kitsune-yue means 'fox moon,' and Mori-yue means 'forest moon.'

The reason why, in the first paragraph, I didn't say Sesshou-yue was wearing a sailor fuku is because students in Hong Kong don't have the same kinds of uniforms in Japan.

And about Miroku's curse, I just realized I totally forgot about it........eh heh heh..........well, let's just say they found a way to stop it from expanding for the time being, it's still there, but as soon as he begins to use it again, it will begin to expand again like it did before. And if it re-activates, Mori-yue would also have the curse.

Anything I've forgotten to mention or anything, tell me in a review, ok? That really helps. Ja!


	2. Bad News

Banzai! I'm ba~ack!

Disclaimer: The great Takahashi Rumiko owns Inuyasha, not me. All I have is volumes 11 and 12, the soundtrack CD, and various pictures saved onto my hard drive.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Shikon no Kakera, the Second Search

ch. 2 Bad news

  
  


"A~ah, much better!" Inu-yue cracked her knuckles after dissipating the spell in Youkai-yue's room.

Sesshou-yue was stretching on the floor and yawned, showing her fangs. "Jow hei! That's why I never go to those dumb sleep-overs the 'popular' girls have all the time."

Youkai-yue was sprawled on her bed staring at the ceiling. "That's only half the reason why I don't. They're such snobs." She sat up and looked at her two relatives, and friends. "I'd like to just punch their make-up caked faces in! Waht dhut dou sei......." She stuck her stuck her head out the door. "Oi, okaa-san, when are the others going to get here?"

Fahleing was standing on the kitchen counter rummaging for something on top of the fridge. "I just heard somebody knock. Go answer it!" *bang* "Ow! Stupid pot! Koryu, where's the keychain with the restaurant's phone number on it?"

Youkai-yue snickered and went to open the door. It was Shippou, Shiori, Kitsune-yue, Sango, Miroku, and Mori-yue. "Nihao, what took you all so long?"

The three kitsunes let the spell go as soon as they the door shut behind them. Mori-yue muttered something about a 'stinking stupid traffic jam.'

Fahleing came out of the kitchen with the cordless phone in her hand. "Does anyone have the number to a decent take-out restaurant?" She clearly still hadn't found the keychain.

Kagome plopped down on the couch. "We can try to cook something instead.........those restaurants take a while to deliver."

Youkai-yue snickered again. "Okaa-san can't cook, remember, Kagome oba-san? Neither can otou-san."

"Can't you cook, at least just a little?" Sesshou-yue, Kagome, Shiori, and I should be able to make something at least halfway decent." Rin spoke up from her seat on the floor leaning against Sesshoumaru's legs. "Can we borrow your kitchen, Fahleing?"

Fahleing put the phone back and shrugged. "Go ahead, it's Youkai-yue that uses it mostly anyways. Have her show you where everything is."

"Don't let Kitsune-yue near your toaster, she might kill it!" Shippou joked. His daughter glared at him.

"Sei yun tao."

Her mother tweaked her hair before going into the kitchen with Rin, Kagome, Sesshou-yue, and Youkai-yue. "Don't use foul language on your father."

Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the floor. "Oi, Koryu, if you can't cook, what the hell do you eat most of the time?"

"Instant ramen, mostly. Sometimes we order take-out."

Youkai-yue came back out of the kitchen. "Okaa-san, I found the keychain. It was under the fridge."

Her mother looked at her blankly. "Under the fridge? Why were you looking under the fridge?"

"Because she's weird." Inu-yue said, earning a glare from her friend and cousin.

"I was looking for that video Miroku oji-san asked for last time, chuen yun! Oh, and here it is." She handed the somewhat dusty video to Sango, who passed it to Miroku, who stuck it in the VCR.

"Where was it anyways?" Sango was attempting to read the label on the back of the dusty cover.

"Under the microwave."

Everyone sweatdropped. For some reason, things were found in odd places all the time in this apartment...........

Now Miroku was hunting around for the remote. "Mou, could you people keep things where they're supposed to be for once?"

Kitsune-yue realized she was sitting on it. "Oops............here it is. What are we watching?"

Mori-yue was sitting on the arm of the couch right next to her mother. "Who cares? Press 'play' already."

As it came on, Kagome, who came out while the oven was heating up, recognized it. "Hey, I recorded this before when we were in Japan!" She saddened a little. "I wonder how it is back there?"

All the adults sobered. They all wondered, about what they had to leave behind. Inu-yue, Mori-yue, Kitsune-yue, Sesshou-yue, and Youkai-yue knew what they were talking about, but couldn't really relate to it. After all, they lived their whole lives in Hong Kong. They turned their attention to the tv screen.

Kitsune-yue started laughing when she saw the scene where Inuyasha was chasing her father around outside the well house. "Otou-san, you were so short!"

Inuyasha snorted. "He was even shorter before this, he actually grew a little here!"

"Hey!"

Sesshoumaru turned slightly red and looked elsewhere when the screen showed a picture of him sleeping and a giggling teenage Rin carefully tying ribbons into his hair and tail. "You had to tape this?" He grumbled, putting emphasis on the 'had.'

The camera next zoomed in on a very hyper Shiori with her dark red hair covered in powdered sugar. Fahleing, thinking no one was looking, snatched a pink sugar packet off the table and ate its contents. Koryu was fascinated by Rurouni Kenshin on tv, and had his face practically glued to the screen. Sango was drilling Miroku into a hole in the ground with the Hiraikotsu while he pleaded "There was a fly there, I swear! I was just brushing it off for you!" She was yelling "Yeah right, you lecher!" Then the camera was wrestled away from Kagome by the very hyper Shiori, who ran all around the shrine with it, stepping on the trailing end of Sesshoumaru's tail and various other people's feet. Kagome chased after her and ended up tripping over Shippou, who then went flying into Koryu, who got his face smushed into the tv. Inuyasha took the camera from Shiori and started to fiddle with the buttons, making the whole scene zoom in and out and blur. Then the camera shook as Kagome yelled "Osuwari!" and Inuyasha got his face stuck in the ground. Fahleing came out of the kitchen eating blue jello mix saying "Oi, Kagome! How do they make this stuff blue?" Kagome flopped onto the couch muttering something to the effect of "Reminder to self, avoid bring Feudal Era people here without supervision." Then Sesshoumaru ran right by Inuyasha, who still had the camera, with a slightly scared look on his face followed by Rin who had some of Kagome's make-up with her this time. Then the camera blacked out, running out of batteries.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! *gasp* I'm going to run out of air! Hahahahaha!"Sesshou-yue had come out of the kitchen in time to see that last part. Everyone else was also cracking up.

Koryu winced, trying to hold back a chuckle. "I remember that, Shiori. It wasn't too comfortable."

Rin came out of the kitchen. "Dinner's ready! Oh, and Sesshoumaru, did I actually manage to put the make-up on you or not? I can't remember."

Sesshoumaru shrugged and mumbled something like "Forgot." while sitting down at the table. 

Inuyasha smirked. "You succeeded in getting bright blue eyeshadow in his hair." His brother glared at him. "What? It's true."

"Whatever, just pass me that bowl." Fahleing said impatiently.

The dinner conversation continued somewhat like this for a while, then turned to other random things. Afterwards, they stuck everything in the dishwasher and lounged around the couch to talk.

Kitsune-yue leaning against the back of the couch fiddling with a braid. "Hey, Kagome oba-san, you look a bit worried."

Kagome had been thinking about what happened at work. She looked at Inuyasha, who also sobered a bit. "There's now at least one Shikon shard in Hong Kong."

"What?!" Shippou jumped up. "It's not true is it?!" Inuyasha nodded to confirm it. "Demo........how can that be?"

Mori-yue almost fell off the arm of the couch. "The Shikon shards........aren't those.........."

Her mother frowned grimly. "Hai, they're the shards of the Shikon no Tama we were collecting."

"But what does its appearance here mean?" Rin asked. No one had an answer for her.

Fahleing paled. "Oh no............the shards...........they might be the ones Kouga had."

Her daughter looked at her questioningly. "He's the wolf-demon, right?" Fahleing nodded. "Why would the shards be his?"

Fahleing turned to Kagome. "Exactly where did you sense the shards?"

"In an airplane passing over the school..........." She also paled. "You didn't see him at the airport, did you?"

Fahleing nodded.

Inuyasha growled. "What the hell does he want? He can't have Kagome! Never!" He out his arm around her shoulder protectively.

Shiori put her head in her hands. "Oh no............"

Everyone was silent. Fahleing got up slowly and walked into hers and Koryu's bedroom, and came back out holding what looked like a long wrapped stick. "It's time to bring this back out, I guess........." She unwrapped it, revealing a sword with two long tassels in a black scabbard.

".........okaa-san, is that the sword you've told us about.......? The Hanyou no Saiga?" Youkai-yue asked, watching as her mother unsheathed and transformed it, so it became a large fang with gray fur near the hilt. The tassel-ends were hidden in the fur where it ended, and the whole thing seemed to have a pulsing aura of power.

Fahleing ran her fingertips along the flat of the blade almost reverently. "Hai..........made from my father's fang, called the Fang of the Half-Demon because it was made for, and used by, me."

Inuyasha thought of his own blade, the Tetsusaiga, hidden in a closet. 'If it's time for the Hanyou no Saiga to be brought back out, it's also time for the Tetsusaiga........' Kagome, somehow knowing he thought of his own father's fang, squeezed his hand, giving silent support.

Koryu also got up and brought out another sword, this one being just an 'ordinary' demon blade. "It's time to bring out our pasts now. With the return of the Shikon no Tama, who knows what will happen." He wiped a speck of dust off the hilt of his sword, the Hamato.

  


Outside, a pony-tailed figure watched the vague shapes seen through a window. The scents were unmistakable though............He waited until somebody unlocked the door to the building, then slipped into the elevator. 'I don't think they'll like the news at all...........'

  


Inside, Inu-yue whipped her head around to stare at the door. "Something's coming..........."

Kagome stared at her daughter, along with Inuyasha. "You can sense Shikon shards?!"

"That's what it........." Inu-yue was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Koryu motioned for everybody to be silent and went to open the door, but his wife tugged on his sleeve. She shook her head and mouthed the word 'spell.' He understood and became human, and when the person knocked a second time, he opened it.

As soon as the door opened, everyone who had a youkai's sense of smell went on guard. This scent was familiar, at least to the former shard-hunters.

"What are you doing here, Kouga?" Koryu growled at him. "To bring us all trouble?"

Kouga's eyes darted around the empty hall. "Let me in, you don't want the whole building to hear this!"

Koryu growled again, blocking his way. "Why should we trust you?"

"I have news from Japan! It's urgent!"

"Let him in, Koryu. I think he's being honest." Kouga was relieved to hear Kagome say that. Then her next words took the relief away. "If he is lying, he's outnumbered with all the youkai in here. You can 'take care' of him." Kagome's voice sounded like she really meant it. Kouga paled, but didn't budge.

Koryu growled again, letting the spell slip away completely, but let him through. "Remember, wolf. If you try anything, we kill you."

Inuyasha felt his blood boil at the sight of Kouga, and drew Kagome closer to him. Various other growls were heard around the room.

The overwhelming, to his nose at least, smell of inu-youkai made Kouga flinch inwardly. 'Kuso, even though most of them are mixed-breeds, they could kill me! There're almost enough of them to make a small pack!'

The silver flecks in Fahleing's golden eyes were almost obliterated by the deep, angry amber color. "Talk." She growled it out like a command, which it was.

"I-its's Naraku, he's taken over all of Japan, not just Sengoku Jidai............demons rule now..........And no one's safe." Kouga paused. As much as he hated to do this, he had to......... "Come back to Japan and stop him, onegai gozaimasu!"

Rin paled further. "Oh no............it really is time to bring out our pasts.........."

Sesshoumaru sensed her fear and pulled her closer to him. "You better not be lying, wolf."

"I'm not, I swear by the Shikon shards I possess!"

"He's not lying. The trouble's very real." Shiori had an almost uncanny way of telling if someone was being truthful or not. "We have to go back." It was clear she was reluctant to do so, to return to the carnage that Naraku left behind. No one really wanted to.

Taking charge of the situation, Koryu stood up. "Then we leave tomorrow." He drew the Hamato and quickly grabbed Kouga by the collar. "If this is a trap, wolf, you will be held personally responsible."

'Kuso, something about all of them has really changed! Even Kagome............' "It's not a trap, I swear!" Koryu dropped him unceremoniously to the ground.

"You will stay here for the night, where we can watch you. Everyone else, start packing, I'll see what I can do about the flights." Fahleing motioned for her daughter to pass her the cordless phone. "I'll call when I have it all set up." Then she muttered under her breath, "Even if I have to pull multiple strings to do this, nothing will get in my...........our way."

  


Back in her own room, Inu-yue looked around one last time to see if anything else was needed. 'Let's see, okaa-san and otou-san said that there may be fighting, so bring some clothes I can actually move around in...........'

"Inu-yue? Can we come in?" Her mother and father stood in the doorway. Kagome had a bundle of mainly red cloth. Inuyasha had a sword similar to the one his cousin had stuck in his belt, even if it did look a bit odd with his modern shirt and pants.

"What is it?"

Kagome gave the bundle of cloth to her daughter. "Here, in case we have to go to Sengoku Jidai, you won't stand out as much."

Inu-yue unfolded it to reveal what looked like the top to a sailor fuku, except longer with sleeves that were somewhat like those of a kimono. Baggy red pants like the ones her father wore in the video came with it. The outfit was completed by a black sash with a bit of gold string and a what looked like a prayer-bead necklace, like the one her father still had on. "Oh wow..........."

"It's not made from the fur of the fire rat, but it's still better protection than these modern outfits." Inuyasha glanced at the Tetsusaiga. "We'll have to find you a sword or something later. If you're done, get some sleep, we leave at four in the morning."

Inu-yue nodded and carefully folded her new clothes so they would fit in her suitcase. "Arigatou, otou-san, okaa-san. Good night."

  


Kitsune-yue heard as her father got off the phone with Fahleing. "Otou-san, what time do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, at four. I'm impressed Fahleing could get us a flight so quickly." Shippou ran his hand through his red hair. "Though I'd prefer it not to be that early..........."

"Fahleing has a very strong will, it takes more than slow airline companies to stop her." Shiori dragged her suitcase and put it next to the front door. "Your job's all taken care of for now?"

"Hai, can you get Kitsune-yue's..........gift?"

Kitsune-yue looked from her father to her mother curiously. "Gift?"

Shiori smiled softly and turned back into the bedroom and brought out a folded bundle of clothes. "Here, Kitsune-yue. For if we go to Sengoku Jidai."

Kitsune-yue looked at the bundle curiously and shook it out. It was a long, deep violet haori with particularly wide slits at the shoulders and a lavender sleeveless Chinese shirt that went under it and had an intricate knot made with gold string over the topmost button. It was held together at the waist by big black bow that tied in front. The baggy gold pants tied at the bottom with more black ribbon right above the ankles of her fox-feet. "A-arigatou! It's........."

Shippou smiled wryly at his daughter. "It's much stronger and easier to fight in than the flimsy materials of this era. Get some sleep, we'll need it."

  


Mori-yue was leaning back in her desk chair trying to remember if she forgot anything when the phone rang and startled her. She jumped, and the chair fell all the way backwards, with her still in it. A loud 'bang' was heard as her mother picked up the phone. Her father came in to see what happened.

Miroku had to stifle a laugh when he came in. "You ok? Or is lying on the floor like that a new trend?"

"Aaaarrgghh, no! Help me up!" Mori-yue thrashed around a bit, then finally succeeded in getting her feet under her and got up. She glared at her father, who was leaning against the doorway collapsing in nearly silent laughter. "It's not that funny, otou-san!"

"What's not so funny? Miroku, you can get up off the floor now." Sango grabbed her husband by the shirt collar and started to drag him away. "Oh, and we leave at four in the morning. There's something in the closet for you, Mori-yue." She left with Miroku and shut the door lightly behind her.

'The closet?' thought Mori-yue. She opened it to find a long, gold-edged white kimono with slits up the sides up her waist and a low collar. A short, black-edged red sleeveless kimono went over the white one and loose black pants tied with lengths of white ribbon at the bottoms went under the whole thing. The outfit was completed with a gold and off-white sash, a black and white yin-yang pendant, red and white fasteners for the two locks of hair in front of her ears, and a new red ribbon for the rest of her hair. She was speechless. 'Wow...........!'

  


"Sesshou-yue? We have something for you." Sesshou-yue turned around at her mother's voice.

"What, okaa-san, otou-san?" She yawned, wanting to get some sleep since she would have to be up by four the next morning.

Rin held out a red and white cloth bundle.

Sesshou-yue took it and opened it. It was a red shirt, with a mandarin collar and kimono sleeves, edged in black and printed with magnolias, complete with a gold sash. The somewhat baggy white pants had gold ribbon-ties at the bottom that matched the sash. She looked questioningly at her mother and father.

"So you don't appear as a completely unknown foreigner, if we do have to go back to Sengoku Jidai."

Sesshou-yue nodded, understanding. "It's beautiful, arigatou, okaa-san, otou-san."

"Get some sleep, we all need it." Sesshoumaru gently closed the door behind him as he left his daughter's room with Rin.

  


Youkai-yue's eyes narrowed to mere slits as the scent of the wolf wafted past her sensitive nose again. She didn't trust that Kouga, no way. Neither did anyone else, it seemed, the danger the Shikon no Tama and it's scattered fragments carried over to those possessing or near them.

"Damn ohkami........." She growled, wrenching open her door to snarl at the 'damn ohkami' in question. "If you don't fucking stop all that pacing and shit, I'll throw you out the damn window! I fucking hate your stupid scent!"

That snapped him out of his somewhat fearful daze. "I hate your scent too! Dog shit! Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"Bahk tsche! A much better person than you are, wolf shit!" Youkai-yue lunged forwards, about to punch him in the face, when her mother's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist while her father yanked Kouga backwards by his ponytail.

"This is not your house, wolf." Koryu snarled out each word. "Try anything with my daughter, and you die."

Youkai-yue was struggling against her mother, who now had her in a secure hold. "Let me kill him!" She snarled.

"Not where the neighbors can hear, Youkai-yue!" Fahleing growled at her daughter. "We don't need extra trouble. Come on, I have something for you, and your father can easily take care of that wolf." Youkai-yue was dragged into her parents' room.

"What?! She's your daughter?!" Kouga was shocked. One of the higher-ranked inu-youkai had a mixed-breed for a daughter?! "How can that.........mixed-breed be your daughter?!"

Koryu had Kouga dangling by the front of his shirt. "Don't you dare insult my mate or pup." His voice became a very menacing cross between a snarl and a growl that sounded more and more dangerous with every word. "Youkai-yue is Fahleing's and mine pup. Touch either of them, and regardless of anything, you will die." Disgusted, he dropped him. "Make sure you don't forget that, wolf." He stalked off to the bathroom to pack up the toothbrushes.

Meanwhile, Fahleing took a hanger covered with a dry-cleaning bag out of the closet. "Don't try this on now, but it will come in handy if we do go back to Sengoku Jidai."

Youkai-yue carefully pulled off the cover and gasped. There hung a black gi with what looked like pale blue sakura on the collar and sleeve ends. The red sash that went over the white hakama tied at the side and it matched the thinner red ribbon that went around her neck. White strips of cloth went under the gi. She looked up at her mother. "Okaa-san............arigatou........."

"Get some sleep, Youkai-yue. And if that stupid wolf isn't settled down for the night, knock him out." Fahleing grinned savagely at her daughter, who grinned back and nodded.

  
  
  
  
  
  


new words:

jow hei: Cantonese, means 'that's right' or something to that effect

waht dhut dou sei: Cantonese, means 'so disgusting' or 'disgusting to death'

bahk tsche: Cantonese, it's a pretty bad thing to call someone, I'm not sure about the English translation

Reviews are appreciated! Ja!


	3. Aboard the Plane

Any comments? Confusing, not enough detail, or what? You tell me!

  


Disclaimer: only select characters belong to me, the others don't.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Shikon no Kakera, the Second Search

ch. 3 Aboard the Plane

  
  


"Youkai-yue, wake up." Fahleing gently shook her daughter. "We're leaving in an hour, start getting ready."

"*yawn* What time is it?" Youkai-yue looked around groggily for the clock.

"Two A.M., hei sun aa." Her mother left the room and a big booming sound was heard as she dropped her suitcases next to the front door and called a taxi.

"Otou-san, where are the toothbrushes?" Youkai-yue looked in all the cabinets confusedly.

"Oh, gomen, I think I packed them all. Use the spare ones under the kitchen sink. And wake that damn wolf up while you're at it." Her father was busy taking care of last-minute business on his laptop.

Youkai-yue quickly brushed her teeth, used the spell, and put on a pale blue button-up shirt with elbow-length sleeves and a pair of black leather flares along with black sandals. She put her hair in a bun on one side with a ribbon wound through the strands hanging off of it, so it wouldn't be all static on the plane, while poking Kouga with her foot. "Get up, bastard wolf. We're leaving in fifteen minutes." Without seeing if he actually woke up or not, she then went into her room to drag her own suitcase out.

Koryu began to drag the suitcases to the elevator, where Fahleing was waiting to bring them down to the lobby. Right before the taxi arrived, Youkai-yue dragged the still half-asleep Kouga down along with the last piece of luggage and locked the door. Her mother gestured for her to stick him in the back and told the driver to take them to Central station.

"Huh.......Where am I?" Kouga finally woke up when they were on the Airport Express platform waiting for the others.

Everyone ignored him and looked around for the others. A few minutes later, they started to show up.

"Fahleing, did you have to book the flight for this early in the morning?" Shippou yawned and ran a hand through his hair. "I really prefer not to be awake until a little later........."

"They didn't have any other flights available," Fahleing snapped. "I don't like waking up this early either. Watch the wolf, I see Kagome, Inuyasha, and Inu-yue over there."While she brought them over, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Sesshou-yue arrived.

"Oi, Koryu oji-san, how are you going to pass through customs with those swords?" Sesshou-yue flopped down on the station chairs next to Shiori and Youkai-yue.

"We're going to say we are private collectors seeing if a museum over in Japan wants to borrow our collection," Inuyasha said tiredly as he came over. "I'm going to sleep as soon as I get on the fucking train." He looked around. "Oi, Inu-yue, where do you think you're going?"

"To get Sango oba-san, Miroku oji-san, and Mori-yue!" she yelled back. "Sango oba-san, you brought the Hiraikotsu?" Inu-yue eyed the big wrapped shape on the cart.

"Hai, of course. Everyone's here? Then let's go."

They all loaded their luggage onto the racks and entered the waiting Airport Express train. Kitsune-yue flopped down on the nearest seat available, next to Mori-yue, and began flipping through the channels on the little screen in front of her. Mori-yue took out one of the many manga books in her bag and began to read it. Sesshou-yue, Inu-yue, and Youkai-yue were sitting in an 'L' shape, with Sesshou-yue on the right, Inu-yue right across the aisle on the left, and Youkai-yue one row in front of Inu-yue. Sesshou-yue brought out a pack of Yu-Gi-Oh cards and they began a round of Rock-Paper-Scissors to determine who was in the first Duel. Shippou and Shiori sat right across the aisle from Kitsune-yue and Mori-yue and promptly fell asleep. Sesshoumaru and Rin sat right in front of Shippou and Shiori. Sesshoumaru took out his book and began reading while Rin curled up in the seat and fell asleep on his shoulder. Sango and Miroku sat in the row in front of Youkai-yue, and pulled out a deck of normal playing cards and started a game of Go Fish. Koryu and Fahleing sat in the row in front of Sesshou-yue. Koryu crossed his arms and leaned against the window to sleep while Fahleing played Spider Solitaire on her laptop. Only Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga had a seating arrangement problem.

"Move, Dog Turd! I'm sitting next to my woh-man!" Kouga tried to push Inuyasha out of the way so he could sit next to Kagome, who was in the row right in front of Mori-yue and Kitsune-yue, and right in back of Inu-yue.

"Go to hell, bastard! She ain't your woman, she's mine!" Inuyasha shoved him right back and let the spell slip enough to show his fangs.

Koryu opened one eye. "I knew that damn wolf was up to no good."

Kagome was getting tired of being fought over. "Stop it!" But they ignored her.

Inu-yue turned around just as the train started to move and punched Kouga in the side of the head, not hard enough to knock him out, but hard enough to stun him for a bit. "Get your filthy hands off my okaa-san, bastard!" she snarled. "Otou-san, let me kill him!"

"I'M going to kill him!" Inuyasha growled.

Just when the whole situation was about to turn into a vicious fight, Sesshoumaru reached out with his book (which was hardcover) and hit Kouga over the head. "You know the youkai laws, wolf. No touching another male's mate. If you continue to disobey this law, I, Sesshoumaru, will administer punishment as Demon Lord of the Western Lands," he said menacingly.

"Mate?!" he yelped.

"Ah hell, someone's gonna come and see this........" Kitsune-yue quickly dispersed the spell and reached out with a handkerchief, waving it in front of Kouga's face. "Go to sleep, you smell chloroform." He went out like a light.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned around to look at the security officer standing in the door. "Nothing sir, he was a little drunk from his drinking spree last night, and just passed out cold." Fahleing picked him up and threw him in the seat across the aisle from Sango and Miroku. "Sorry for the trouble, officer," she said demurely.

"No problem then, miss? Try not to make another fuss." The security officer left to check the other parts of the train.

Fahleing sagged back into her seat. "Ugghhhh..........If I ever have to be all sweet and polite like that ever again, I'll barf! 'No problem then miss?' Me, a nice little miss?!"

Koryu chuckled softly. "Hate being nice, kirei?"

"Iya!"

Kagome pulled Inuyasha down into his seat then turned to Kitsune-yue, who had quickly put the spell back up. "Where did you get the chloroform?"

"Fox magic," she said, grinning.

Kagome nodded. "Thanks. Why did I even let him hang around me like that back in Sengoku Jidai? It's annoying!"

"Why else do you think I hate him? I'm going to sleep. If that bastard wakes up, knock him out again." Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome and fell asleep muttering grumpily.

Kagome yawned and snuggled into Inuyasha and mumbled, "Somebody wake us up when we're there," before also falling asleep.

Kitsune-yue, having bored of watching the little screen, began to doze off around Kowloon station. Youkai-yue, having lost the round of Rock-Paper-Scissors, got really bored somewhere between Kowloon and Tsing Yi stations from watching Inu-yue and Sesshou-yue's really long Duel. Mori-yue finished her manga and took out another one, Ranma ½ this time. Shippou and Shiori woke up during Kouga's commotion and fell back asleep right after it. Sesshoumaru continued reading his book while Rin slept. Koryu went back to sleep while Fahleing typed up the third chapter of the story she was writing for fictionpress.net in her spare time. Somewhere past Tsing Yi, everyone looked up from their various doings when Sango slapped Miroku (not hard enough to really hurt, just aimed to make a lot of noise) for suggesting a game of strip poker. Finally, after about a little less than an hour from when they got on, the train arrived at the airport.

Fahleing, who had all the tickets, checked in for all of them and got their boarding passes. "We better go through customs and immigration now, the plane leaves in an hour."

"Which airline company are we taking?" Sesshoumaru asked, dragging a still-unconscious Kouga behind him.

"Dragon Air. Let's go."

The airport security gave them some trouble about the swords, Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, Toukijin, Hanyou no Saiga, and Hamato, and some more trouble over Sango's Hiraikotsu. Luckily, the combination of Inuyasha's excuse, a little bit of "convincing" by the kitsunes, and Fahleing, Sesshoumaru, and Shippou's connections got them through. They hurried to the gate their flight was departing from, and got their a little less than fifteen minutes before the plane was boarding.

Fahleing handed them each their boarding passes. "We're all sitting in roughly the same section, but a bit split up."

Mori-yue read hers. "26A. Anyone sitting next to me?"

"I got 26B," Rin said. "Where's everyone else sitting?"

Sesshoumaru quickly checked his. "27C."

"27E," Koryu said.

"I'm right in front of you," Fahleing said. "26E."

Her daughter checked hers. "25F," Youkai-yue said.

"26G," added Shiori.

"I have 26H, the window," said Shippou.

"25A," Miroku said.

"27A," Sango said.

Inu-yue sighed. "27H. How much do you want to bet no one's next to me?"

"You may be right, I have 29D," said Sesshou-yue.

Kagome checked her boarding pass. "28A. What about you, Inuyasha?"

"Feh. 28B."

"Hey, I'm right behind you, Inu-yue! 28H," Kitsune-yue said. "Someone wake the stupid wolf up, he dropped his boarding pass. Never mind, I'll do it." She passed the handkerchief over his nose again, murmuring, "The chloroform's gone, you are awake."

"Ara? What.......Where am I? What's happening?"

"Check your boarding pass, freak," Fahleing said icily. "What's the number on it?"

"Uh.......29F," Kouga said, still a little groggy.

Then the intercom came on. "Attention, all passengers for Dragon Air flight 103 from Hong Kong to Tokyo, now boarding."

Sango picked up the Hiraikotsu. "Well then, let's go."

  


*note: I have no clue how long a plane ride from Hong Kong to Tokyo is, so let's just assume it's somewhere around six hours. Correct me if I'm wrong.*

  


"S~o bo~ored......." Mori-yue muttered hours later after she exhausted her supply of manga. "And I need fo~od........!"

"The attendants are coming around in a few minutes,"her mother said from behind her. Pick what you want, chicken or fish."

"Neither, I want yao tchau gwai," Rin muttered. "I remember the last time we were on a plane, the food was disgusting."

Miroku turned around and looked at them over the top of his seat. "I have some cold egg-tarts if you want some." Mori-yue and Rin stuck their hands out immediately. He chuckled and handed them over. "All right, pass some back to Sango and see if Inuyasha and Kagome want any."

On the other side of the plane, Inu-yue and Kitsune-yue were also getting really bored and asked Shiori to pass note to Youkai-yue, who then passed it to Fahleing, who passed it backwards to Koryu, who passed it to Sesshoumaru, Who gave it to Rin, and it ended up with Mori-yue. It read: _"We're bored, can we borrow some of your manga?"_ Mori-yue took out Kodocha and passed them to Rin, who then passed them to Sesshoumaru, who passed it to Koryu, who passed it to Fahleing, who passed it to Youkai-yue, who then gave it to Shiori, who passed it back to Inu-yue and Kitsune-yue.

Sesshou-yue managed to switch seats with a nice old guy in the seat right in front of her and asked her father and Koryu for the sugar packets from their lunches. Then she put the sugar into her fruit salad, which tasted really sour.

Shippou looked out the window and quickly pulled down the shade, muttering, "Reminder to self, do not stare into the sun from an airplane," and rubbed his eyes a couple times before settling down to sleep.

Kouga, after realizing no one wanted to talk to him, watched the boring in-flight movie and fell asleep during the beginning credits.

  


*ok, let's just assume a couple hours passed and they're about to land in Tokyo, if I dragged out the plane ride, it would get really boring.*

  


"Konnichiwa minna-san, this is the captain speaking. I would like to thank you all on behalf of the crew for choosing to fly on Dragon Air. We will be landing very shortly, please fasten all seatbelts and do not rise until the seatbelt sign turns off. Thank you."

Kagome yawned and poked Inuyasha, who was still sleeping. "We're landing, buckle your seatbelt."

"Finally!" he said, waking up.

Youkai-yue started to put all of the stuff she took out of her carry-on back in. "Tche, finally! I need to stretch......"

Then the plane began to descend.

Sesshou-yue swallowed a couple times, but her ears still felt funny. "Oi, otou-san," she said while poking Sesshoumaru. "How do you get rid of the funny feeling in the ears?"

"Nothing to do but swallow," he answered. He and Koryu were having an even worse case of it since they were full-blooded inu-youkai. Shippou, Shiori, Kitsune-yue, and Kouga were slightly better off because their ears weren't as sensitive.

Fahleing grimaced and stuck a finger in her ear, to no avail. "I really hate this," she muttered.

After what seemed like a very long time to the youkai, the plane hit the runway and slowed to a stop next to the terminal. The captain's voice came on again.

"Once again, we thank you for flying with us, we hope you enjoy your stay. Please proceed to the exits after making sure all your belongings are with you. Have a nice day."

As they exited the plane and went to reclaim there luggage, all those who had some type of power, miko or youkai, felt a chill run down their spine. Many other youkai walked among the humans here, and not as equals. As superiors.

"Children," Kagome began.

"We're not children anymore, okaa-san," Inu-yue said quietly.

"I know, gomen. But this is important. Every single story we've told you all, they may come in handy. Be on guard, remember what we've told you about the youkai, the Shikon no Kakera, everything," she said gravely.

"Understand?" Inuyasha asked sternly.

There was a chorus of "Hai"s and "We understand"s.

"Kagome oba-san, where are we staying?" Mori-yue asked.

".......We have to find out if my okaa-san still lives at the shrine. If she does, we stay there. If not........." She trailed off, not wanting to think about them being dead.

"If not, we find a hotel, or go through to Sengoku Jidai," Fahleing said grimly. "We should also drop the spells, there are so many youkai here anyways......." Then she saw the hateful glances the humans gave them, and the hostility in the air. "Or not."

Miroku sighed. "We finally return to our homeland, to find it almost a living hell. Let's go."

Sesshou-yue found a tourists' map in the Arrivals hall, and flipped it open while they made their way to the doors. "Wait, stop! Is this the shrine?" She pointed out a little dot on the map of Tokyo labeled "Higurashi Shrine."

Kagome's eyes teared up a bit. "H-hai......." Her throat seemed to close up, unable to say anything else.

Seeing this, Shippou took charge of the situation. "We need five taxis, and who knows how long it would take to get five lined up in a row..........so we all meet later at the shrine, ok?" He looked around to see if they agreed, which they did. He waved over one and motioned for Kagome, Inuyasha, and Inu-yue to get in. "We'll meet up later."

They all watched the taxi drive off, and waited for the next one. Somehow, the rest of the taxis needed arrived within fifteen minutes, and all headed for the Higurashi Shrine.

Though this time, Kouga was made to sit in a separate car with the luggage.

  
  
  
  
  
  


hei sun aa: Cantonese, means 'get up'

Kowloon: technically it's the Kowloon Peninsula, right across Victoria Harbor from Hong Kong Island, but in this case, it's the name of the one of the stops on the Airport Express

yao tchau gwai: a kind of food, it's like a stick of salty deep-fried dough, or some kind of bread stick

*VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:* I currently have too many projects going at once, including another ff.net story and another story for a fanfic magazine. Until I get some of them done, work on this fic will be suspended. Sorry if this disappoints you, I can still try to work on this when I have spare time or get an idea I will forget if I don't write down right away.

Ja!


End file.
